This invention is directed to a tubular connector and more particularly to a fluid tubular connector for use on any tubular pipe, conduit or manifold.
In the installation of tubular connectors on pipes, conduits, manifolds and other receptacles, special effort is made to design the supporting structures such as the receptacles, manifolds or connectors to facilitate and expedite the installation to assure that no leakage will occur. OrdinarilY the manifold, conduit or receptacle that required a connector was sufficiently thick that only a hole needed to be drilled thereinto and thence the hole was tapped to provide a screw threaded connection. As the manifolds, conduits and receptacles became thinner in cross section it became more difficult to provide a leakproof connection or to even assure that an installation could be made. Particular problems that occurred with the thin walled construction was that it was difficult to install the tubular connector without exerting force and therefore special complex connectors had to be used. In the instant invention, the tubular connector is particularly adapted for such thin walled cross sectioned installation in a facile manner yet permitting the use of high torque for installation while assuring a fluid tight fit. A further advantage of the instant connector is that it may be installed in a plain, drilled hole where wrench clearance is not required to effect the interconnection and installation. The present invention also permits the installation of a connector to a thin walled structure that permitted fluid connection thereto from both sides of the structure as well in a facile manner. Thus the connector could be used in a small low clearance working areas of installation.